


The Wedding Night

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in tanka form, plus one extra line. In which Sam recieves an unlikely surprise from his new wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

“Holy ham on rye!”

“Something the matter, darling?”

“Um, I’m not quite sure.”

“Well, you know what people say.”

“Three is a magic number.”

And that night, Sam was taught a rather thorough lesson on how magical the number three really was.


End file.
